Boogly
|code= (none) }} Boogly is a Glowkie Mixel. Description Personality Boogly is a very pretentious snob. Nothing impresses him, and he claims to other Mixels that he's done everything that there is to do in life. He complains all the time and is very critical. Boogly is sometimes not very smart and he is dim-witted. Physical Appearance Boogly has a bulgy, mole-like body with two bug-like, segmented appendages on both sides, and a jaw with a black underbite with four teeth pointing up, which resembles a triangle pointed upside-down. At the top of the body is a navy blue overbite with two teeth tapered on and one cycloptic eye. He has four legs which widen towards the tips, with the front two having a black skinny look with one light cyan toenail on each, and the back having navy blue feet with two light cyan toenails on each. He also has a black toque, covering his eyelid. Ability He has very strong teeth and can bite through anything. He can also levitate. Biography Early life Little is known about Boogly's early life. He did create the Mixel Moon caverns using his sharp teeth at some point in the story. During a time when he tried to introduce himself and his brothers to their Orbiton neighbors, it ended in a botched attack from the Orbitons, leaving the Glowkies to leave in confusion. First adventures During a supposed attack, he tailed Rokit and Meltus, only to find himself running away back to the caves. He ruined Globert's attempt at a dramatic introduction, and eventually invited them to join in a cave rave. He later helped perform a big musical number to tell about the dangers of the Gravity Plug. When Flamzer's story had it that he did not exist, he broke down into tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures Boogly had attended a special convention with his Glowkie brothers, fellow alien tribe the Orbitons, and new friends the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Boogly was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes * "Boogly guess we say hello some other time." - Boogly, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information Boogly was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41535 and contains 52 pieces. Trivia * His name is derived from "bug", "googly", and "boogeyman". It can also come from "oogly boogly", a familiar word for "horrible". * He is the only member in the Glowkies not to be based on a bat. * He appears to be based off a mole cricket. He is the third insectoid Mixel, the first being Wizwuz and the second being Scorpi. *He has one eye like Globert, Niksput, Flamzer, Vulk, Magnifo, Glomp, Seismo, Teslo, and Kraw. He is one of the four cycloptic Series 4 Mixels. He is the first cycloptic Mixel to not use a circular 2x2 tile for an eye. Rather, he uses a glow-in-the-dark minifigure head. * Strangely, he and Flamzer are the only Series 4 Mixels who did not appear in Mixels in Spaaaace!!. * His eyelid originally looked like a regular Mixel's, rather than a black toque. The toque suggests that the Mixel Moon may be cold. He is the second Mixel to have clothing on his eye, the first being Mesmo, though other Mixels use minifgure hats and helmets to represent organic eyelids. *It was his jaws that created the Glowkies' glowing lair deep in the Mixel Moon's caves. *His two extra appendages make him look slightly similar to the Flexers. *He is the shortest Glowkie in animated and LEGO form. *The bottom of his body is black in his set, but is navy blue underneath in the cartoon. *He is the first Mixel to have the power to fly but not have wings or jetpacks. Instead, he can flap his feelers like wings. As such, he is the only Mixel inhabiting Mixel Moon without wings or a jetpack. *He sometimes refers to himself in the third person. This shows that he may not be very smart and is dim-witted. This is further supported by the fact that when the Glowkies left their cave he went the wrong way at first. *He has a thick Austrian accent patterned after that of actor Arnold Schwarzenegger. *He is the only Mixel without any known cartoon Mixes. *Before Mixel Moon Madness was released, Boogly was rumored to be the leader of the Glowkies, but this was later proven wrong. *He had various designs in concept art before his official release. This included different eye shapes with new eyelids, and various feeler textures and styles. * He is the fourth Mixel to have headwear on his eye/eyes, first being Slumbo, second being Balk, third being Mesmo and fifth being Kramm. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazine **Mixels Convention Craze Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Rush Category:Bioluminescence Category:Flying Category:Nocturnal Category:Covered eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Elemental Eyes Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Four legs Category:Jointed Feet Category:More than two legs Category:Alien Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Annoying Characters Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Dim-Witted Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels Who Like To Laugh Category:Mixels without hands Category:Moon Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Mixels with hats